Falling U
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: cinta itu menyakitkan, begitu lah Sasuke rasakan. dia sangat mencintai gadis itu namun sang gadis malah berselingkuh dibelakang. dia membencinya, sangat membenci Hinata meski sang gadis telah mengkhianatinya, Sasuke mencintainya sangat mencintai Hinata Au Sasuhinakaka fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

_**Falling**_ ** _U_**

 _ **By Rajabmaulan**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Rate ®**_ _ **T**_

 _ **Cast © Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga x Kakashi Hatake**_

 ** _Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,_**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.  
.

Sasuke berjalan malas melewati deretan pertokoan sambil mendengarkan ocehan dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kursi di dekat jendela.

Sasuke menatap lama teringat kenangannya bersama Hinata. Terbayang dibenaknya senyum manis di wajah Hinata saat mereka bercengkrama, entah itu mengerjakan tugas kampus, menghabiskan waktu luang, berdebat dan membicarakan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman miris mengingat kenangan dengan Hinata.  
Hinata Hyuuga, adalah gadis yang dia cintai, selalu menemaninya, mewarnai hari-harinya, dan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dalam beberapa tahun ini kini tidak lagi berada disisinya. Hinata pergi, gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya demi pria lain. Hatinya masih terasa sakit jika teringat penghianatan sang gadis.

Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak hubungan mereka berakhir dan ia belum bisa melupakan semua perasaannya kepada sang gadis. Sasuke masih mencintainya, ia masih sangat mencintai sang gadis.

Sasuke kira saat dia memergoki Hinata dan Kakashi berciuman, Hinata akan meminta maaf, mengatakan dia menyesal, tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan mengatakan bahwa sang gadis sangat mencintainya namun semua perkiraan Sasuke salah.

Pertama kali dia mengetahui perselingkuhan Hinata dengan pria lain. Tepat hari itu juga, Hinata mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan lebih memilih bersama dengan pria yang dia kencani beberapa bulan dibandingkan dirinya yang telah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Sasuke membencinya, dia sangat membenci Hinata, dia membenci Hinata karena dia begitu mencintai gadis itu, dia membenci Hinata karena Hinata lebih memilih pria lain dibandingkan dengannya, dia membenci Hinata karena mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dia benci, sangat benci, benar-benar benci... karena...karena... karena Hinata tidak lagi disampingnya dan menemani hari-harinya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hubungannya dengan mantan kekasih tercinta. Ia tolehkan mata menghadap jalanan dan melihat mobil yang sedang dikendarai Kakashi dan Hinata melintas. Sasuke menatap datar Hinata dan Kakashi menutupi rasa sesak di dada melihat Kakashi mencium mesra punggung tangan Hinata.

.  
.

Hinata mengeratkan jaket tipis yang ia pakai merasakan hawa dingin menembus tulang. Hinata menegak kepalanya keatas memandang langit mendung dihiasi Awan kelabu. Hinata bosan, sangat bosan. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Kakashi namun sang pria belum juga menunjukkan Batang hidungnya, Hinata melirik sekitar mencari kursi untuk dia duduki tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Hinata melihat kebawah sepatunya. Merasa bosan, Hinata pun kemudian berjongkok memainkan batu kerikil, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat melakukan kebiasaannya jika sedang bosan dan Sasuke sering sekali memarahinya karena kebiasaannya. Lalu Sasuke akan menjadi pria cerewed bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya. Tawanya langsung terhenti teringat kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi berhenti tepat didepannya. Kakashi menurunkan kaca mobil, senyum terukir diwajah tampannya membalas senyuman sang kekasih.

Kakashi turun dari mobil menghampiri Hinata dan membukakan pintu mobil. "Silahkan masuk tuan putri." Goda Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah di wajah ayu Hinata.

Hinata tersipu malu melihat perlakuan istimewa yang Kakashi lakukan, dia selalu perlakuannya bak tuan putri mungkin karena itu juga dia lebih memilih Kakashi dibandingkan Sasuke.

 _Sasuke_.

Sasuke... Nama itu terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya, berbagai kenangannya bersama Sasuke terus terbayang pikirannya bagai sebuah kaset yang sedang diputar tanpa adanya sebuah _remote_ _control_ yang bisa menghentikannya dengan menekan tombol _pause_ ataupun mematikannya.

Hinata menunduk sedih bila teringat penghianatan yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tulus, pria itu tulus mencintainya bahkan saat pertama kali dia memergoki hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Sasuke tak berkata apapun selain meminta penjelasan namun saat itu ia begitu tega dengan Sasuke dan mengakhiri kisah cintanya dengan Sang kekasih dan memilih Kakashi.

Hinata meremas rok span yang dia pakai merasakan beban berat yang membebaninya sampai sekarang. Sesak, setiap teringat Sasuke. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Hinata menoleh menatap Kakashi yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobil, senyum miris terukir diwajah cantiknya. Hinata arahkan wajahnya kesamping menghadap jalanan. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kakashi sekarang, terkadang saat dia memandang wajah Kakashi, Hinata akan terbayang wajah terluka Sasuke, Sasuke yang kecewa, marah, benci, berbagai emosi terlukis diwajah tampannya melihat ia dan Kakashi bersama. Hinata tak bisa lupa, ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah Sasuke saat itu.

Air mata yang mengalir diwajah tampannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat satu kali pun Sasuke menangis. Namun, pada hari ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata melihatnya. ia melihat air mata keluar menghiasi wajah terluka pria itu.

.  
.

Kakashi melirik sekilas Hinata dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan raya. Rasa khawatir melanda melihat wajah sedih gadis yang ia cintai. Ia tahu Hinata masih memikirkan Sasuke-mantan kekasihnya terbukti dari gerak-gerik sang gadis.

Hinata menatapnya begitu lama dan lama-kelamaan sang gadis menunduk sedih dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil.

Kakashi mendengus kesal memikirkannya, dia tahu Hinata masih merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati kekasihnya dan lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia juga tahu pasti berat untuk gadis seperti Hinata bermain api dibelakang Sasuke. Tapi, semuanya telah terjadi, tak perlu ada yang harus Hinata sesali dengan keputusan yang telah Hinata buat.

Hinata telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria itu. Karena jika tidak semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Dan Kakashi bersyukur karena Hinata lebih memilih bersamanya daripada Sasuke.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata menoleh menatap wajah Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum, ia bisa mengetahui apa arti dari senyuman Kakashi. Kakashi mengetahui isi hatinya, Kakashi tahu jika dirinya masih merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke dan masih memikirkan Sasuke.

Kakashi mencium punggung tangannya dan berkata. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hinata, kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi." Tangan Kakashi terulur membelai wajah Hinata. "Kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan memutus Sasuke. Dan yang perlu kau tahu Hinata. Perselingkuhan tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau menganggap Sasuke terbaik dan tidak akan orang kedua dalam hatimu jika orang pertama itu lebih baik dibandingkan yang kedua." Ucap Kakashi menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Karena itu hentikan wajah jelekmu dan tersenyumlah untukku." Lanjutnya tertawa pelan sambil mencubit hidung Hinata.

Hinata memegangi hidungnya dan memukul pelan Kakashi. "Kakashi bodoh." Ucap Hinata cemberut.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, ia berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan menerima pukulan Hinata. ia tersenyum lega, setidaknya Hinata sudah tidak menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Ia kemudian membawa kepala Hinata bersandar di bahunya.

Hinata menyadarkannya kepalanya dipundak Kakashi, ia tersenyum dan memeluk erat Kakashi.

.  
.

Terinspirasi dari lagu _falling U by T ara..._

Reviews or Followi, Favorit?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Falling**_ ** _U_**

 ** _By Rajabmaulan_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Rate ®_** _ **T**_

 ** _Cast © Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga x Kakashi Hatake_**

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.  
.

Hinata tersenyum maklum jika ada yang bertanya pada dirinya kenapa ia dan Sasuke putus. Karena mereka tidak berani langsung bertanya pada Sasuke. Jangankan bertanya, mereka saja tidak pernah bicara dengan Sasuke sebab Sasuke tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka.

Sasuke _type_ pria pendiam, meski termasuk dalam mahasiswa populer. Sasuke jarang punya teman, temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang paling sering berbicara dengan Sasuke hanya Naruto dan Sakura jadi wajar saja jika mereka takut untuk berbicara dengannya.

Semenjak ia putus dengan Sasuke, ia sering sekali mendengar kabar burung tentang Sasuke, salah satunya tentang Sasuke yang selalu menerima permintaan gadis-gadis yang ingin berkencan dengannya. Hinata senang mendengarnya namun sebagian dari hatinya berharap Sasuke belum melupakannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang pemikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh egois, ia harus senang karena Sasuke sudah melupakannya dan memulai lembaran baru bersama dengan gadis lain. Benar, Sasuke berhak bahagia meski tidak bersama dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan berjalan menyelusuri koridor kampus. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke menggandeng seorang gadis bersamanya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke dan gadis itu. Hinata mencengkeram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, Hinata memegang pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" Ujarnya terkekeh pelan. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit melihat Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu memeluk erat pergelangan tangannya.

 _***T- ® ***_

Sasuke menatap datar dan menulikan telinganya mendengar ocehan gadis disampingnya, Sasuke tidak peduli, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama gadis yang sedang bersamanya. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai menanggapi perubahan signifikan pada dirinya semenjak putus dari Hinata.

Dia berubah. Dirinya bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu lagi.

Mati itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya sekarang.

Dia sudah mati semenjak Hinata memilih Kakashi dibandingkan dirinya. Dia terpuruk, terluka, langit seolah runtuh menimpanya dan membuat dunianya hancur, hidupnya berantakan tanpa Hinata disampingnya, dia pergi, Hinata meninggalkannya dengan memberi luka yang sangat dalam sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan.

 _G_ _oodbye,_ adalah kalimat yang selalu mengganggunya, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan salam perpisahan pada gadisnya. Bahkan saat Hinata meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya, Sasuke tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia lebih memilih pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata dan terus menghindari sang gadis. ia tak sanggup bertemu dengan Hinata, setiap melihat Hinata, Sasuke akan selalu teringat penghianatan yang Hinata lakukan dan Sasuke membenci itu. Sasuke mencintainya, ia terlalu mencintai Hinata dan hampir gila karenanya dan berharap siapa pun bisa menolongnya dari perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan ini.

Dan mungkin menerima ajakkan dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya akan membuatnya bisa melupakan Hinata tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, dia malah semakin merindukan kehadiran Hinata disisinya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat berpapasan dengan Hinata, dia alihkan pandangannya melihat gadis disampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum ke gadis itu dan berjalan mengabaikan Hinata. Dia berusaha keras tidak memperdulikan Hinata namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Ia berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

Sasuke terdiam tidak bergerak, luka yang berusaha ia obati kini terbuka kembali melihat Kakashi membelai pipi Hinata. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa sesak dan sakit bersamaan. Hatinya semakin perih menyadari Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Kakashi, dadanya sangat sesak hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, ia butuh udara, sangat membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan gadis itu dan pergi menjauh dari sana sehingga membuat gadis disebelahnya berteriak namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus berjalan menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

 _***T- ® ***_

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Hinata, Kakashi tersenyum senang melihat Hinata berada diujung sana. Ia mendekat menghampiri gadisnya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis namun tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Hinata.

Kakashi menaikan alisnya bingung dan mengarahkan pandangan memandang apa yang sedang Hinata lihat. Kakashi mendecih melihatnya, ia menatap tajam kearah Sasuke dan berbalik menatap Hinata. Kakashi tersenyum manis mencoba mengalihkan Hinata dari Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak melihat Kakashi sudah ada didepannya, ia pun langsung menghapus air matanya namun Kakashi memegang pipinya terlebih dahulu. Ia membelai wajah Hinata, dan menghapus bekas air mata dipipi.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, tadi ada debu masuk kedalam mataku." Dusta Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, dia pun mendekat dan menium mata Hinata.

Hinata memerah, ia tersipu malu melihat banyak orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kakashi," tegur Hinata merah padam. Kakashi terkekeh pelan, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah imut Hinata, ia pun mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ gadisnya hingga membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipi. Lantas Kakashi pun tertawa melihat wajah Hinata. Segera saja Hinata mendelik melihat Kakashi. Hinata mendengus kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir, ia pun langsung mencubit pinggang sang pria dan membuat Kakashi mengaduh kesakitan.

Hinata terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Ia tertawa pelan mendengar suara Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum lega memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah tertawa pelan. _Setidaknya Hinata sudah tidak memikirkan Sasuke,_ pikir Kakashi. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawa sang gadis pergi.

 _***T- ® ***_


End file.
